i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Seal the Heavens Hex
A Demon Sealing Hex (see Demon Sealing Hexes), or to be particular, the Ninth Sealing Hex. Meng Hao decided to mold this hex from the [[Seal the Heavens Incantation|'Seal the Heavens Incantation']], which will then create a path for his transcendence. Creation: First Stage: To gain enlightenment of this ninth hex, Meng Hao had to create a clone that had no Demonic qi. This said clone is his fourth life that'll exist alongside his third life (current life). This clone was named Fang Mu, an alias of Meng Hao. It underwent the seventh-year tribulation and awoken its' true life's memories. He was then subsequently taken into the Ninth Sect that is supervised by Meng Hao. Fang Mu (Clone) used the Vast Expanse Shrine to perfect the hex, and with the shrine's help this sealing hex was able to reach greater heights of perfection. In his short tenure within the shrine, nine sealing marks appeared which are of paramount importance to completing the ninth hex. Completion of the Nine Sealing Marks: *Note: For detailed information on each of the clones' lives, see article [[Fang Mu (Clone)|'Fang Mu (Clone)']]. First Sealing Mark Meng Hao, or to be particular, his clone Fang Mu came to understand that the nine sealing marks have to be completed to create the Seal the Heavens Hex. Additionally, a clone can only complete one sealing mark in its' entire lifetime, indicating that he must live nine lives to finish all the sealing marks. Fang Mu, upon realizing this, decided to begin his second life and pass away in meditation. This then completed the first of the nine sealing marks. Second Sealing Mark The second clone lived as a mortal, ultimately becoming a powerful figure rivaling that of the emperor's. He later died of old age, marking the completion of the second sealing mark. Third Sealing Mark In his third life, he grew up as a remarkable hunter. His father, also a hunter, was killed during one of his hunts. He then embarked on a mission to avenge the wrong done to his father. After decades of searching, he finally came upon his father's killer. After having severed his enemy's head, he eventually succumbed to his battle injuries, finalizing the third mark. Fourth Sealing Mark On his fourth life, he was born to a well-off warrior clan. He was talented in more ways than one but made very little effort to actually train. He embarked on the path of Immortal cultivation but made very little progress. Somehow, because of his wayward ways, he later caused the decline of his entire clan regretting it to the very end. After the fourth clone's death, the fourth sealing mark was finalized. Fifth Sealing Mark His fifth clone was born mute with a huge birthmark on his face, leading his birth parents to abandon him. He was then taken in by a town coroner who taught him coroner's methods. He turned out to be greatly talented in it that years later, he became a Grandmaster Coroner, the highest accolade or title ever given to those of his profession. He died of old age a few years later, completing the fifth sealing mark. Sixth Sealing Mark The completion of the sixth sealing was done by his sixth life. This particular clone was born to wealthy traders. He grew up to be intelligent, taking charge of the family's business interests when he grew older. It soon became apparent that he excelled in that particular area. It then became inevitable that their family would swallow up all the businesses in the area, resulting it bloodshed. Thus, by the age of 30, his clan became the richest clan in the area. By the age of 45, he reached the absolute pinnacle of his life with his clan now one of the most powerful figures within the empire. Within decades, he now stood on equal footing with the emperor himself. With the blood of many, he reached the greatest heights possible. Such was the creation of the sixth sealing mark, molded from blood and perfected with death. Seventh Sealing Mark Like the other clones before him, the sealing mark was completed upon his death. He was born into a poor family with nothing to their name but a dog and a camel. A few years later, his father died and five years later was left by his own mother. He was then taken in by an old man who took him to a place where they trained assassins from a tender age. To survive, he had to kill and be ruthless. When he was seventeen, he was taken into another place where he had to participate in various 'trials'. After his final trial by fire, he was sent on countless missions taking the head of whoever he was told to kill. Meeting an old woman changed the course of his life, killing anyone who dared threaten her to the point of killing off an entire family, an event that shook the whole country. He then spent the following years on the run, taking the old woman with him. The old woman, who was revealed to be his mother, died a few years later. Tired of an assassin's life, he became a guide for people travelling in the desert. Then the old man who recruited him came, bringing with him a group of assassins. After felling his enemies, he began to kill everyone from the assassins' guild eventually sealing the guild's fate. Eighth Sealing Mark Born into a clan of bandits, the eighth clone was never taken in into the family business. He, instead, was tasked of ensuring that their bloodline never disappears. He came to accept this 'mission' wholeheartedly, beaming with pleasure every time he accomplishes one. He then declared that his mission would be to sire children who would fill the entire empire, ensuring the future of the clan. By the time he was twenty, he had sired 59 children. He became so wrapped up in his ideals that he decided to set out to the world and 'finish his mission'. After siring 178 children, he sent off his children and grandchildren to carry out his ideals. At a hundred years of age, his dream came to a fruition. The clan he founded rose to a shocking size, they could be counted as a small country. After the end of this clone's absurd life, the sealing mark was then finished. Ninth Sealing Mark The ninth clone was different from all the other lives, as Meng Hao's original body was somehow reconstituted in this ninth life. This final reincarnation was born blind becoming the target of bullying by other children his age. When he was seven, the children decided to play a prank on him by leaving him alone in the forest. Just when a wolf was about to pounce on him, he was saved by Yan'er who have been searching for her master's reincarnation for a century. After that event, he chose to be alone and eventually took to sculpting as a hobby. This soon became a source of income as words of his works spread. He was then betrothed to Yan'er, who took on the guise of being from the village. Facts * With every reincarnation, Meng Hao's connection to the clones would grow weaker. But fearing the negative consequences of trying to reestablish his link to the clones, he choose not to interfere with his clones' lives. * The memories of all the clones that completed the nine sealing marks were sealed even more deeply every time the clone starts a new life. Category:Stub Category:League of Demon Sealers/Hexing Magics Category:Meng Hao/Techniques Category:Divine Abilities